


Mall Tripp

by AishiCc



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Could be taken as Tendershipping, Humor, Mall Run, One Shot, Tripp Pants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 15:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7514098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AishiCc/pseuds/AishiCc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bakura, a mall, and Tripp pants...all you really need to know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mall Tripp

There is no fan art to be blamed for this fic, it does happen now and then. The opening comes from my own love of Tripp Pants, I only wear them now so comfy. Any way yeah go buy the pants if you are Goth or a Punk, me I'm Punk, but no posers because they suck. I LOVE Ryou and Bakura, Bakura is my fave from the series, but this is my first fic with this pairing, I like it though. Oh enough of this go read and review it already. Note title is from a song called 'Eye' by Smashing Pumpkins, always liked the song.

**WarNinGs** : Tripp Pants, Poser Goths, Bakura in a bad mood, Light Shounen-Ai hints, Language, Semi AU and so somewhat OOC.

**Aishi Say**

" _If you are a poser may the real thing terrify your ass as they beat it_." This would be me.

**I WAS, I WANT TOO MUCH**

Bakura turned, looking into the full-length mirror on the dressing room wall, assessing the outfit he had slipped into. The chain-adorned black pants hung loosely from his slender hips, the pleasant jingle of those chains followed his every move. These were not the pants a thief would normally consider a good idea, but he had fallen in love. Slipping his pale hands into deep pockets he shook the pants just to hear them and laughed, ah the simple pleasures in life. He loved tight jeans, but he hated being tied to one look, he was the Yami of deception and he enjoyed being different. Pharaoh could enjoy his leather S & M wear if he wanted, it was a free world according to Ryou, but he had better taste. 'Oh yes I am so getting these! It is nice to know you modern humans have some brains after all.'

Ryou sighed from where he was sitting on the bench, "Bakura, you're scaring me just a bit. They're only pants, I don't see why you like them so much anyway, they're so noisy."

Blood laced brown eyes turned to his ghostly Hikari and he sighed, "So am I when I choose to be. I'm getting these for me, not you. I have no desire to share this body forever, I will need my own clothes." Bakura nodded, pleased with the anarchy A symbol drawn in blood shirt as well, "Besides I am paying for it all, this should make you happy."

"It's nice that for once you're paying attention to the law." Ryou admitted, glancing at the pile of clothes his Yami had gone through already. 'I don't know why I'm surprised, he's dead, you cannot get more Gothic than that. At least hes not interested in the Vampire thing. He looks enough like one to have his own coven in no time at all'. "Are you that close to being able to do that? I mean if not I wouldn't buy all of this."

"Well I can trust you. I went soul hunting while locked away last time, thanks to Pharaoh and those Ghouls I just may be. I would feel better with the Puzzle as well, but that won't be happening. A simple test is needed to see if I am strong enough to make a cards effect permanent. If I can, a deal can be made with Pharaoh, I know he wants his freedom as well, and only I can give it to him. Ah sweet power, it's so nice." Bakura sneered, enjoying his moment before he started to change, "Aren't you happy about this?"

"It will be nice not having to wonder what my body will do every moment of every day. What kind of deal are you planning? He won't trust you Bakura, none of them will." Ryou knew how the Gumi felt about his Yami, if Bakura was freed he had no doubt he would have to face the Gumi. The former Pharaoh was the only one who could challenge him, but if Kaiba learned about what he had done to Mokuba, he would use the Rod. Life would be easier for the Hakari than the Yami, just as it always seemed to be in truth.

"If they did I would worry about their sanity more than I already do," Bakura absently slipped his black jeans back on, not paying attention to Ryou. "I know how to cover my ass Little One, do not worry yourself. Pharaoh will be dealt with, as will his pitiful cheerleaders, I will leave nothing up to chance. No, I do not trust them either, we Yami are not to be trusted. "

"Yami can be, he's my friend, they all are. It's you they all want gone, Honda won't let you just walk away from all that you've done." Ryou knew it, Honda would try to get the Ring in another fight even if it killed him.

"That little mortal owes me his very life, he can try all he wishes, but he is powerless." Bakura sneered, he would enjoy dealing with that human if he tried anything, oh that he would. Tucking in his sleeveless dark crimson shirt he frowned, "As for gone, I will be. None of you will ever have to see me ever again once I have left, a thief never stays too long anyway. Hopefully soon you will be rid of me forever."

Ryou bit his lower lip looking down, "I don't want you to just disappear you know? Try to keep in touch if you can?"

"Gentle Ryou, you are a hopeless fool," Bakura teased as he leaned down, hands on the bench, wild bangs mixing with tamer phantom ones. "You and you alone would miss me. I will miss you, so I will do as you ask. It is not so much to ask that I let you know I am still alive out in your world."

Ryou looked up and smiled at his Yami's goodhearted side, at times like these he forgot the other was his evil side given life. "Thank you, and do try to stay out or trouble?"

Bakura laughed, "I always try Love, I just do not always succeed. Now to get all these paid for. I'm hungry what sounds good to you?" The pale Yami gathered the clothes, allowing Ryou time to think, he wasn't in the mood for anything really.

Ryou frowned, thinking back to the foodcourt trying to remember if anything had caught his eye, "I'll tell you when I see it."

"Fair enough," Bakura agreed, turning and walking out the door, walking right up the counter and ignoring everyone. The Yami was not a people person, and the little gaggle of preps was pissing him off, he wasn't known for his self-control or his patience. Taking his bags he walked up to them, allowing his eyes to change to their bloodiest, short fangs growing as well. He sneered and gnashed his teeth, sending them running from Hot Topic. Forcing the signs of his otherworldly nature back, he let out an evil laugh and walked out whistling Don't Fear the Reaper.

**I WAS, I WANT TOO MUCH**

"You have to remember self control Bakura. In this world you cannot go around and do the grr thing. The last thing we need are rumors of Vampires running wild, on top of all the other weirdness. Are you even listening?" Ryou whispered in his Yami's ear, careful to control his voice, a haunted mall was no better then a vampire infested one.

Bakura rolled his eyes, "Blah, they will assume they were contacts or whatever. I so do not care about rumors, they are not my concern." He nibbled on his fries for a moment, "As for Vampires, I could kick their ass, so blah once again."

Ryou sighed, "Don't you care people can hear you? I know you're not the sanest of Yami, but talking to voices is bad nowadays."

Bakura turned his dark gaze, nibbling a fry, "Only when the voices are all in your head. Relax no one is paying any mind, gods you worry too much over nothing." Shaking his head the pale youth glared over a fry at a girl in pink staring at him.

Ryou sighed again but gave up, his Yami did whatever he wanted the world be damned, sometimes quite literally. Soft but dark eyes watched the tip of his own tongue lift a smear of ketchup from his lips. It was so strange watching his body while he sat beside it, he wondered if Yugi found watching himself in Yami as captivating. It was not exactly the kind of thing one could ask another easy at any rate. "I have to, you worry over nothing." 'That sounded so much like him I am starting to talk like him instead of him like me now. Strange I wonder if Yugi sounds like Yami now?'

Bakura grinned, chin on the back of his hand, ketchup dripping from the long fry still in his slender fingers. "Perhaps it would not kill me to consider your feelings now and then. After all I already have gray hair so that won't be a problem." The grin became a laugh as the Yami flicked his wild hair over his shoulder.

Ryou smiled, he knew his white hair had come from his Yami's past life, "You do have a point. Thank you for trying, I know it's hard to go against your nature."

"My nature is chaos, so doing something like trying is well within my nature. I know I would drive one of those shrink people to madness, but that is also my nature. How very Set hm?" Bakura sighed softly, "I hope I fair better, I could hardly fair worst I suppose."

"Well I hope so too, but not even Ishizu knows. Where would you go? Your world is in ruins and you don't have any real friends?" Ryou couldn't help but worry about his Yami, slowly he had warmed to his Hikari and now Ryou now longer wanted him to just go.

"I would go home and see what there is to see, but after that I'm not sure, probably see Malik. I kinda miss the bugger, he understood me for what I am, not many do. Where would you go?" Bakura asked, he hadn't really given it much thought, but he figured he would now.

"To see my father. He has no idea what has happened and I need to tell him. I mean, he had no idea you exist...maybe I should leave a little out?" Ryou bit his lip, watching his eyes watch their true owner's soul. "He wont understand why I don't hate you, or even want you to keep in touch."

"Ryou Love I don't really either, but tell him what you will. The man is of no importance to me, my father has been sand for generations now. You should go visit him, I will stay inside my golden cage." Bakura knew how much Ryou missed his family, he would not interfere if he wished to see his home.

"No, Bakura you needn't hide. You are me, in a way, so it's your home too. I trust you to be on your best behavior, so don't feel you need to hide all the time." Ryou had come to think of Bakura as a twin brother as well as his vicious protector, he didn't want to lose him now.

"Gods you sound like Yugi, Stop it already!" Bakura shook his head, he wasn't mad and he hoped Ryou knew it. "I don't think your father will wish to see me, but if you call I shall come. Is that all right?" Frankly it didn't matter, he needed Ryou to exist, without him he was deader then he was just then, he would let no one harm come to that which was his.

Ryou smiled a little, knowing asking was just Bakura's way of trying, Yami did whatever they felt they had to, to protect their bodies. "Of course it is Bakura. Don't worry so much, my father isn't going to hurt me, and he cant hurt you."

Bakura nodded, he feared no mortal's wrath and he was sure after Ryo finished filling his father in there would be wrath. The former thief king didn't remember having a father, for all he knew he had been an orphan before the day he could not remember fully. He tried not to think about it as he sat there, Ryou would worry as he always did. "Where is your father anyway?"

"I'm not sure, he could be anywhere really, I'll get a hold of him tonight. So what do you want to do now?" Ryou asked, he knew the pensive look in those dark eyes and he didn't like it.

"Hm? Oh I don't know," Bakura answered, looking up, a trio of Gothed-out girls stopped at his table, the leader looking very much the slutty type, "Yes?"

"Are you a Vampire? I mean you look..." The slutty girl asked, as she leaned forward making sure he noticed her corsets affects.

Bakura glanced at her through long lashes and wild bangs, he knew this type of human, they amused him. "And if I am, my dears?" He allowed his fangs to show as his eyes shifted to blood red, he could control the changes like no other could, and it brought him joy too.

"I am Celesta, that is Drusilla and Trinity. We would be honored if we could be of some use." Celesta batted her long lashes at him, it was pretty clear what she was offering.

"Alas my dears I already have a lover equal to my own perfection so you see, I have no need for tramps. You have no idea of the lonesome existence that is eternal life and I am Yami not Kyuketsuki. I feed on souls not blood, now leave me or I shall make meals of the three of you." Bakura stood, eyes flashing a warning, he would swallow all three of them without thought, they mattered little. He sneered when they backed away and headed off in a hurry, mortals were all the same fearful wastes of life for the most part. Turning form the table he walked away, "Bloody Hell mortals piss me off! As if I would use sluts like them when I have you."

Ryou blinked in shock. "Me?!" The ghostly Hikari could not help but squeak, he wasn't used to his Yami being nice, and then what had he meant by 'have'?

Bakura turned his head, not pausing in his march away from this congestion of people, "Who else do I trust in this world?"

Ryou nodded, Bakura trusted the Gumi to a point, but not like he did him, it felt good to be important to someone. "Well I am you, are you all right?"

"Peachy, I do not feel like people anymore." White hair whipped as Bakura whirled on a girl, "DON'T YOU FUCKIN' TOUCH ME WHORE!" The girl ran from him and he relaxed, walking on as if nothing had happened, "I need caffeine or alcohol."

"I would prefer the first one," Ryou informed his moody Yami as he slipped into a taxi, "After all, hangovers are not fun."

'

Bakura nodded, "Go really fast and Ill pay you well." The human nodded, clearly motivated. Leaning back in the seat the Yami closed his eyes, he did so hate mortals who thought he was just a pretty face. Not that he wasn't pretty, he was and he knew it, but that didn't mean he was up for grabs, as if, sighing softly he cursed Hathor for her meddling and just aimed to relax.

**I WAS, I WANT TOO MUCH**

Yeah, Bakura's so cute in this! Really, there's nothing wrong with liking vampires, I like them too! Yeah for pointless One Shots!


End file.
